Alma errante
by Stitchita
Summary: La muerte es un acto cercano para el príncipe de los saiyajin, también cambiante. Reto de las Siete Esferas sobre Vegeta y el tema Muerte.


**Alma errante**

* * *

Dragon Ball y los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Akira Toriyama.

Summary. La muerte es un acto cercano para el príncipe de los saiyajin, también cambiante. Reto de las Siete Esferas sobre Vegeta y el tema Muerte.

* * *

 _~ Yo no estoy siendo obstinado,_

 _siempre he sido así._

 _He causado catástrofes en muchas ocasiones._

¿Qué significaba en realidad la muerte? Era algo que seguía preguntándose. Nunca había terminado de entenderlo, sin embargo, se había tornado muy diferente para él a lo largo de su existencia.

Él ya había nacido con su título, mientras era totalmente inconsciente de quién era y lo que representaba para su planeta Vegetasei. Su madre lo cuidó durante sus cuatro primeros años, enseñándole la cultura de su planeta rojizo como la lava. Eran un pueblo fuerte de guerreros invencibles, temidos por todo el universo conocido. Sí, el era el príncipe de este pueblo. Y estaba orgulloso de serlo, pues estaba convencido de que sería el más poderoso guerrero y se encargaría de demostrarlo al rey y a su madre.

Mas no pudo esto último, ella falleció en su primera misión de aprendizaje. Mientras observaba cómo un rayo que su oponente púrpura lanzó de su mano atravesaba el corazón y pecho de la reina de Vegetasei, intentaba protegerle y le empujó a un lado. Todo pasó tan rápido. Estalló en ira y sin recordar bien lo que pasó, la vengó de aquel bicho inmundo que se atrevió a asesinarla. Su puño resquebrajó el estómago del tipo. Corrió hacia la mujer pelinegra tendida en el suelo. Sus pequeñas manos enguantadas sostuvieron su rostro en un intento desesperado por salvarla, pero el tono rojizo de la sangre que expulsaba por su boca los tintó.

—Vegeta, mi pequeño... —su voz era entrecortada por sus toses y esputos de sangre coagulada— Honra tu- raza, serás el poderoso- Supersaiyajin...De la leyenda... Estoy- segura...

Un último aliento fue expirado y su cabeza se giró perdiendo la consciencia, y también la vida.

—Madre... Madre, despierta. ¡Despierta, no, no! —el niño de cabellos puntiagudos zarandeó con todas sus fuerzas pero no dio resultado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que nublaron su visión. Resbalaron por sus mejillas y cayeron en el traje roto y ensangrentado de la guerrera. Gritó y lloró como jamás en su vida.

—Lo prometo, madre— pasó su puño por su cara quitando los restos de lágrimas, manchándose del líquido sabor salado y metálico. Se incorporó y miró al horizonte, donde guerreros luchaban entre ellos por ganar esta guerra. Y saldría victorioso.

Aquella fue la primera muerte que realmente le importó. Todas esas criaturas verdes nacidas de semillas eran un juego para él. Asesinar era divertido, un pasatiempo para fortalecerse. Pero algo de él se perdió junto a la muerte de la reina.

* * *

Algunos años después, su padre y él contemplaban las estrellas del vasto universo desde la nave real, rumbo a un planeta para conquistar.

—Vegeta, hijo, hoy recibiré la visita de Lord Freezer tras la purga. Me dijo que tendría algo muy valioso para nosotros. Venceremos.

El menor curvó sus labios mientras no quitaba ojo a las constelaciones que pasaban a toda velocidad. Estaba orgulloso de ser el primogénito del rey, al que hasta el mismísimo Freezer temía.

—Esta vez estarás al mando de la cuadrilla, tal y como te enseñé. Sabrás manejarlo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, padre. Soy el más fuerte. Lord Freezer no se arrepentirá.

El rey dio una palmada en el hombro al niño y este le miró girando su cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa de lado en sus labios.

Pero todo resultó ser una trampa. Cuando la nave aterrizó en aquel lugar, estaba desierto. Fueron citados en una especie de palacio, el único edificio que parecía encontrarse en aquel inhóspito planeta. Su padre le advirtió que aguardase tras la puerta pero él no hizo caso, quería estar al tanto también de lo que había ocurrido, era el príncipe. Pasó tras su padre ocultándose y corrió tras una gran estatua que adornaba el gran salón. Se asomó de su escondite cuando oyó golpes y un cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

—Lord Freezer, por favor no lo haga… —un pie con tres dedos lo pisó en el pecho, evitando que su padre pudiera levantarse del suelo —. Mi heredero es un muchacho muy fuerte, estoy seguro que cuando crezca podrá serle de mucha utilidad, pero se lo ruego, no me ma- —sus palabras no acabaron, pues un rayo escarlata atravesó directamente su corazón.

Los ojos del niño se ensancharon con espanto, ese lagarto había asesinado a su padre, sin darle opción para defenderse o darle explicaciones. Les había tendido una emboscada.

—No, no, no. — movió su dedo de un lado a otro, y giró su cabeza para mirar al pequeño asomado de su escondite. —Así no funcionan las cosas príncipe Vegeta. O mejor dicho, príncipe de nadie. —Rió a carcajadas y de repente, fue apresado por dos soldados que lo levantaron a la fuerza y lo dejaron inconsciente.

Al despertar, ya le había sido asignado un tutor llamado Nappa y un soldado raso, Raditz. Todo parecía haber sido un mal sueño, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

* * *

Creció y con ello sus responsabilidades como príncipe de aquel planeta, sin embargo, todo se había torcido tras el asesinato de su padre, el rey. Aquel lagarto amanerado parecía tener un odio sin precedentes hacia ellos, y los tenía sometidos. Pero su pueblo era fuerte, no se rendirían tan fácilmente mientras él estuviera al mando. Era joven, pero no por ello se dejaría pisotear por aquel tirano. Vengaría la muerte de su padre y dirigiría sus tropas para acabar con su estirpe.

Sin embargo, todo se volvió en su contra. Mientras se encargaba de una misión en un planeta lejano, fue informado por Nappa de que su planeta había explotado, y con ello todos los saiyajin que allí habitaban. Decían que una estrella colisionó, pero deducía que ese pálido lagarto hijo de puta había sido el causante. Quería venganza, y cuando consiguiese ser el poderoso Supersaiyajin, la obtendría.

La destrucción de su planeta y su raza, hirió su orgullo y también su alma.

* * *

Asesinar a Nappa fue como robarle un caramelo a un niño. El pobre infeliz pensaba que le debía algo por ser su lacayo, pero cuán equivocado estaba. Él no tenía amigos, y jamás los tendría. Era un estorbo para él en su objetivo.

Pero si hubo algo que abofeteó su honor, fue estar a punto de morir en manos de Kakarotto. Un guerrero de clase baja, una escoria al lado del príncipe de los Saiyajin, una vergüenza para su raza. Cómo pudo abochornarle de aquella forma, hasta el punto de tener que huir para salvarse. Jamás se lo perdonaría. Regresaría más poderoso que nunca y acabaría con su mísera existencia.

Era la primera vez que se encontraba en un estado tan crítico, entre el infierno y la vida, pero le resultaban ambos tan parecidos. No volvería a pasar por esto de nuevo.

* * *

Deseaba la inmortalidad. Y ahora, gracias a esas esferas, sería posible. Asesinar era algo que le entretenía de sobremanera, pero no pensaba lo mismo hacia su vida misma. Si conseguía la vida eterna, vengaría a su madre, su padre, su planeta. Su vida al fin y al cabo, se trataba de eso, rencor y venganza. Tornaría sentido si con sus propias manos, conseguía descuartizar al cabronazo que le destrozó todo lo que él era y tenía.

Su deseo se vio truncado, y con ello la monumental paliza por parte del ser que más odiaba. Cómo era posible si él era un super saiyajin, entonces por qué no era lo suficientemente fuerte para asestarle un puñetazo. Sentía los golpes del lagarto impactando una y otra vez contra su estómago, ya machacado, mientras era sujetado tan solo de su cuello con la cola de ese ser repugnante. Una y otra vez, con cada impacto perdía un poco de su orgullo. Maldita sea, él no había nacido para ser un débil que se dejase pisotear de esta forma. Pero nada podía hacer, pues era infinitamente superior a él. Y aquello, también le hirió su alma.

Como le hirió el rayo que atravesó su pecho, cuando pedía venganza por su pueblo a Kakarotto. Significaba caer muy bajo rogarle, pero era un saiyajin al igual que él, y si algo le quedaba de su raza, lo vengaría.

Visitar el infierno no fue tan malo. Aunque no como él hubiera esperado, pues su estadía fue breve. Demasiado breve. Sin saber cómo, se encontraba de nuevo en el planeta terrícola. Y para más inri, estaba rodeado de los amigos de ese payaso, su hijo y los seres verdes que él se había encargado de aniquilar en Namek. Ah, y también de la molesta mujer peliazul que tanto chillaba.

* * *

Fue entonces cuando conoció a la, posiblemente, mejor coincidencia de su vida. Pues si de algo estaba verdaderamente orgulloso de haber regresado a la vida, era haberla conocido a ella. A esa terrícola vulgar que se había atrevido a hablarle mientras estaba apoyado en un árbol, tratando de pasar desapercibido, nada más y nada menos que para invitarle a hospedarse en su casa con aquel tono tan burdo. Al príncipe de los saiyajin nunca le habían hablado así.

Y al poco tiempo, frente a sus narices, volvió el causante de sus pesadillas medio reconstruido. De la nada, apareció un muchacho de cabellos lilas, se transformó en el legendario Supersaiyajin por el que él tanto había luchado, y rompiese en pedazos al lagarto. Todo aquello en unos segundos. Lo que el mismísimo príncipe de los saiyajin no pudo lograr pese a todos sus esfuerzos, lo hizo con pasmosa facilidad ese chaval venido de la nada. Y después Kakarotto, al que también sus cabellos tornaron de dorado.

Desde luego, la muerte era algo que seguía sin entender. Tan caprichosa y resbaladiza de sus manos, carcajeándose de él a cada paso que daba. Se esforzaría para conseguir el tan ansiado Poder, pues si aquellos dos habían podido conseguirlo, él no sería menos. Estaba furioso.

* * *

No importaba nada excepto esos androides y Cell. Maldición, ese chaval era un estorbo, siempre con sus sentimentalismos. Ni si quiera advirtió el ataque hacia la nave donde estaban Bulma y su pequeño retoño. ¿Qué importaba eso ahora? Ellos estaban bien, esa mujer era valiente y si metía las narices donde no debía, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para salvarse. Este joven aún no la conocía suficiente.

Bufó con gracia al recordar aquello. Si de verdad hubieran corrido peligro, aún era un misterio para él mismo si hubiese ido a rescatarlos. No dudaba de que ahora lo daría todo, pero antes... Antes solo se importaba a sí mismo. O eso pensaba.

Un rayo de Ki, un haz de luz, cruzó frente a sus ojos, directo al pecho del joven peli lila. Consiguió enfocar a la víctima. Era su hijo del futuro. Su hijo había recibido de lleno el impacto y cayó al suelo, sus pupilas se contrajeron y dilataron, finalmente sus ojos se tornaron blancos. Muerto. Su hijo había sido asesinado delante de él, y casi no pudo ni reaccionar. No lo pensó. No pudo hacerlo, porque la ira le consumió.

—¡Truuunks! —gritó.

Se abalanzó contra Cell, iba a matarlo. Su hijo, su descendiente en el futuro y sangre de su sangre, el único con el que se sentía en cierto modo identificado, reflejado en sus ojos azul celeste y a la vez tan iguales a los suyos. Solitario como él y a la vez tan distinto, tan honesto; sensible como su madre.

Otra vez, le habían arrebatado lo que le pertenecía. ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en reírse de él? Todo se volvió oscuro, cuando cayó inconsciente tras un golpe seco de su oponente verde.

* * *

Vegeta se encontraba encima de la barandilla de la habitación que ambos compartían, apoyado en la pared de la casa. Miraba al horizonte mientras recuerdos aparecían en su mente como una película y él fuera un mero espectador. Era una costumbre y siempre que decidía meditar en aquel sitio privado, no podía evitar que aquellos momentos volviesen tan vívidos como si hubieran pasado ayer.

Bulma contemplaba la ciudad, apagó el cigarro y lo dejó en el cenicero. Se acercó al hombre.

—¿Puedo?

Este asintió, y con ayuda del pelinegro subió encima de su regazo. Apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y se estiró. Adoraba estar en esta posición en silencio. Perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

—Adiós Bulma, Trunks. Adiós, Kakarotto.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de inmolarse. En esos momentos, su propia muerte había dejado ya de importarle. Solo quería salvar la vida de aquellos por quien estaba dando la suya propia. Y nada más importaba si lo lograba. No quería ni pretendía ser un héroe. No pretendía salvar la Tierra. Deseaba salvar a su familia. Su alma permaneció en un limbo, entre la vida y la muerte –como bien le advirtió Piccolo-, por vez primera. No visitó el infierno en esta ocasión, pues le habían concedido una segunda oportunidad. Quizá para hacer lo correcto, y esta vez, sí para salvar la Tierra.

* * *

Kakarotto le contó lo sucedido mientras el monstruo color rosado intentaba buscarlos y ellos se ocultaban en unas rocas para trazar un plan contra él.

Bulma había caído ante el chicle gordo, al igual que todos los demás. Sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón y este se aceleró. Apretó el puño y agachó su mirada hacia ningún punto en concreto. Sintió impotencia, debilidad. Su sacrificio fue en vano y ahora, jamás volvería a poder besar sus labios, a respirar el aroma de su pelo celeste y su cuello. Nunca más. Maldita sea, haría todo para volver a recuperarla. Incluso fusionarse con el idiota de Kakarotto. Extendió su mano para recibir el pendiente Pothala.

* * *

Los esfuerzos de los dos guerreros por luchar contra el inagotable Boo finalmente dieron sus frutos. Pero ahora él si se convirtió en un héroe, pues había sido el estratega de la batalla para alzarse la victoria y poder salvar a la Tierra del peligro que les acechaba.

Tuvo que tragarse su orgullo por ellos, pero era por los únicos que lo daría todo de sí mismo. Su familia era parte de él y después de lo acontecido, podría volver a verlos.

Tras doblar la esquina del templo, allí estaban, vivos, su mujer y su hijo. Corrieron hacia él cuando lo vieron, el pequeño le abrazó de la pierna y Bulma le guiñó un ojo, un signo tan discreto pero que para ellos significaba todo.

Parecía que por primera vez, el destino le había dado una oportunidad; su alma tan resquebrajada, sanó.

* * *

Qué curiosa era la muerte, que unas veces se busca y otras se evita. Tan fácil como es desaparecer y tan difícil de asumir la pérdida. Tan sencillo como era asesinar, y tan complicado como era el dolor que sentía al ver a sus seres queridos ser asesinados. Al fin, parecía estar en paz consigo mismo. Pues había comprendido lo que realmente significaba la muerte, en todos sus sentidos.

—Vegeta, ¿vamos a dentro?

Bulma interrumpió sus recuerdos. Aceptó y la sostuvo en brazos hasta llegar a la cama de ambos, donde la depositó. La mujer besó los labios del guerrero con gratitud.

—¿En qué pensabas? Estabas muy callado.

—En que a veces quiero matarte.

La peliazul soltó una carcajada.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo? No es tan fácil librarse de mi, ya lo sabes.

El moreno sonrió de medio lado y mordió los labios de su compañera.

Esta vez, serían ambos los que cayesen derrotados por el otro.

* * *

Este oneshot ha sido inspirado por una imagen de la autora Lolikata, las primeras frases en cursiva son la traducción del dibujo que representa este fic. Maravillosa artista, recomiendo que echen un vistazo a su Deviant Art.

Por otra parte, esta historia va dirigida al reto lanzado por Los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball, las Siete Esferas que este mes de Agosto trata sobre Vegeta, y como no, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Escogí entre los temas a tratar el de la Muerte.

Sobre el fic, son recuerdos de Vegeta desde su propia perspectiva, por lo tanto el tono despectivo hacia ciertos personajes como Freezer o Goku no es bashing, si no algo necesario para hacer de este personaje creíble. Estos pensamientos están situados en la época después de la saga de Boo. Soy consciente de que algunos momentos han sido alterados, pero lo creí necesario para la historia.

No quise extenderme en ciertas escenas, porque podría hacer un oneshot entero de cada una de ellas, y mi intención en esta historia no era esta. Quería hacer un recorrido por las que creo fueron las muertes más significativas y que marcaron al personaje en su posterior evolución a lo largo de la serie. También, cómo su actitud cambia frente a ciertos acontecimientos como la muerte de su hijo o la reacción al enterarse de la muerte de Bulma. En la serie Z ciertamente Vegeta nos deja entre ver poco de sus sentimientos hacia su familia, pero son estos micro momentos los que nos hacen suspirar por él (y creo que a todas, jaja).

Me alegraría infinitamente leer sus opiniones, si piensan igual, si creen que hubieran añadido algún momento más a esta historia. Se admiten sugerencias para futuras historias. Agradezco igualmente los follows y favs.

¡Vámonos, átomos!

Stitchita.


End file.
